1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a level, and more particularly to a level having a rotatable vial support device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical modular level devices have been developed for establishing a horizontal level reference line, or a vertical plumb reference line, and comprise one or more bubble vials solidly or detachably secured into a level housing. Normally, the bubble vials are solidly secured to the level housing and may not be moved or adjusted relative to the level housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,805 to Cosentino discloses an example of the typical levels including an adjustable bubble vial provided in a level housing. However, the bubble vial may only be micro-adjusted relative to the level housing for few degrees.
The typical levels do not suggest to provide a rotatable vial support device for rotatably supporting the bubble vials to a level housing, such that the bubble vials of the typical levels may not be rotated relative to the level housing.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional levels.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a level including a rotatable vial support device for rotatably supporting bubble vials to level housing, and for allowing the bubble vials to be rotated relative to the level housing.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a level comprising a casing including a first side and a second side, a plate including a first side rotatably secured to the first side of the casing with a pivot shaft, that allows the plate to be rotated relative to the casing about the pivot shaft between a closed position and an open position, and a bubble vial attached to the plate, and rotated in concert with the plate relative to the casing, such that the bubble vial may also be rotated relative to the casing between the open position and the closed position.
The casing includes a space formed therein and defined by a peripheral fence, and the bubble vial is receivable in the space of the casing. The casing includes an orifice formed therein and defined by a peripheral panel to receive the bubble vial in the orifice of the casing.
The first side of the casing includes a cavity defined between two swellings, the plate includes an ear rotatably received in the cavity of the casing.
The casing includes a device for locking the plate to the casing at the closed position, and having at least one hole formed in the second side of the casing, and at least one catch extended from the second side of the plate and engageable into the hole of the casing.
The plate includes a recess formed in the second side thereof. The casing also includes a recess formed in the second side thereof, and preferably aligning with the recess of the plate, for allowing the plate to be easily opened relative to the casing.
The casing includes a device for securing the plate to the casing at the open position, and having a retainer attached to the first side of the casing, and engageable with the first side of the plate.
The retainer includes a bar attached to the casing, and an arm extended from the bar, to define a slot between the arm and the casing, and to receive the first side of the plate in the slot of the retainer. The arm includes an inclined inner surface facing the slot of the retainer.
A level housing is further provided and has a chamber formed therein to receive the casing in the chamber of the level housing. The casing includes at least one latch extended therefrom and engageable with the level housing, to secure the casing to the level housing.
The level housing includes an opening formed therein and communicating with the chamber thereof, and defined by a peripheral rib, the casing is engageable into the chamber of the level housing via the opening of the level housing, and the latch is engageable with the peripheral rib of the level housing, to secure the casing to the level housing.
The bubble vial includes a cylindrical shape having a flat upper surface, and includes a circular indication provided on the upper surface thereof.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.